Replaced Identity
by prety
Summary: Harry Potter is not really a Potter, but adopted. Emma Swan, 14 years ago, gave up a baby for adoption. How it will work out for Harry, if in his place is Henry. How about Voldemort and Dumbledore? Let us look together.
1. Chapter 1

**Replaced Identity**

Harry Potter is not really a Potter, but adopted. Emma Swan, 14 years ago, gave up a baby for adoption. How it will work out for Harry, if in his place is Henry. How about Voldemort and Dumbledore? Let us look together.

I do not owe Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time.

Xxxxx

**Chapter 1: The truth and the letter**

Harry, after the end of the 4th year at Hogwarts, returned at the Dursley's. This year in Hogwarts was not the best, as it is this year held the TriWizard Torment where he was forced to participate, and in the end of which, he saw die one of his schoolmate and the rebirth of Voldemort as well thanks to Peter Pettigrew, the real betrayal of his parents. He was forced to duel Voldemort, and, only because of sheer luck, was able to escape death, only to came to school and realized that he was only a tool in the hands of Dumbledore for the ultimately defeat of Voldemort, Ron was paid to hang out with him and Hermione reported what's going on to Dumbledore. How does he know that?

Flashback

"Can I go now to the dormitory, Madame Pomfrey?" asked Harry the nurse in the hospital Wing. She let him go, as she had other things in her mind and didn`t pay attention to him. Harry, of course, jumped at the chance and leave late at night to the Gryffindor dormitory. The corridors were empty because no one dared, after the events of the previous day, to go down the corridors. While he quietly walked toward the dormitory, he saw a light shine through the slightly ajar door to one of the unused classrooms. Slowly he went towards the light and peered through the door.

In the middle of the classroom, he saw Ron and Hermione, his best friends, talked with professor Dumbledore. Harry almost entered into the classroom when He heard Ron's words.

"Professor Dumbledore, there is going to be a payment as usual, though Harry's not going to Burrow this summer?" Hermione grimaced slightly at this statement.

"Is that all you think about Ron?" but before Ron could answer, interrupted professor Dumbledore.

"Now, Now, Miss Granger, Ron is, of course, in his own rights. Be friends with Harry is not the most secure and to get something in return, it was with his right, don't you think?" when Harry's heard this statement he froze, but he hoped Hermione didn`t think the same. His hope was not for long.

"Yes, I understand that professor Dumbledore, but at least sympathy for Harry we could have." she stated irritated. Ron's face turn red with anger and answered back, "Just because you're not paid doesn't mean you're better than me. You get free access to the restricted section in the library, tutor of the Order of the Phoenix, only because you reported back what's going on with Harry!" At this point Harry had tears down his cheeks, but he what affected him the most, was the following statement of Professor Dumbledore.

"Hermione, Harry will not have long to live, especially now, when Voldemort resurrected. The scar on his forehead is not an ordinary scar, but the connection with Voldemort. Sooner or later, Harry will have to die too, if we hope to be saved from the evil named Voldemort, and although I feel sorry for the boy, it needs to happen." He gently reminded Hermione, while Ron smiled triumphantly.

Harry had heard enough. He wiped his tears and went down to the Gryffindor dormitory, draw the curtains and lay down in the bed without saying anything to anyone. He put the silence charm around the bed and called Dobby. He knew Ron will go to bed without a look around and was therefore safe from his prying eyes.

xxxxx

After all this, Harry, with the help of Dobby, who now works for him, took care of everything need to be done to be able to leave England. Dobby took him to Gringotts, where he found out he was emancipated because he participated in the tournament designed exclusively for students older than 17 years old. He also found out that Ron was paid from his account and Dumbledore take money from him regularly. It was also found in the Will of James and Lily that Harry should never been placed with the Dursley's as Dumbledore put him there illegally and pay them a monthly 2,000 pounds for his care. What was confusing was the name that has been mentioned in their Will, Emma Swan, as his possible guardian, but he has not given that information great importance.

He also arranged so that Dumbledore will no longer take money from his account from July 31 onwards; he then looked at the property, which he owns, and chose one in America, near a village called Storybrook, in the capital city of Boston. What was interesting about this village was that until some 32 years ago, this village did not exist and it is not showing in any atlas or maps, except for the documents property, which is located in this town. He found other magical schools in America and found one not far away. With all in place, he arranged with Goblins the final legalization of his emancipation as he must be at least 15 years old to officially take the Potter House Lordship and will be able to take an inheritance and heritage test. He also set up an appointment for a check at his scar. Dobby was then sent, alongside with Winky his other new house-elf, to prepare the new house in America.

End flashback

Therefore, Harry found himself in his room, thinking about what happened last year and what he learned. Some of the things was not clear, in particular, why were they talking about him in the unused classroom without adequate protection. He was staring in the ceiling when Hedwig flew in with a letter in her claws.

"Hey, girl, what have you got for me?" he patted Hedwig and untied the letter from her legs. The letter was yellowing in the corners and old, where were written, in an elegant handwriting, _Harry Potter from Lily and James_. Harry stood and stared at the letter. "Mum, Dad ..." he whispered, and with trembling hands opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you have received this letter, we died and for that, we are sorry. In our Will, we appointed a Guardian for you, and we hope that our wish was respected. However, I am afraid that this was not the way it was. James in part trusts professor Dumbledore, but I've noticed that too many times, he cleverly manipulates people around him for his own purposes. In the event that he got involved, I am afraid that you ended up with my sister Petunia. Petunia is not a bad person, but unfortunately, she hates everything that has to do with magic from the bottom of her heart. Last year, before we had you, our relationship very deteriorated and she said some mean words, even Freak once, especially when our parents died. If that happened, I am very, very sorry, because I know that in this case your childhood was not pretty. _

_Your father and I were thinking for a long time, if tell you what's going on or not and in the end we decided that it is better the truth, than live a life in ignorance, no matter how much the truth hurts. James, 1 year prior to your arrival, was in a duel with Voldemort, the evil wizard who is causing havoc in muggle England and killing people without magic and magic people born into these families. James managed to escape, but unfortunately a dark curse causes him infertility. He was heartbroken and sad to know he will not been ale to have his own family and an heir. Regardless, I managed to convince James to adopt, in spite of the time in which we live. I knew an Agency for adoptions in America. Employed in that agency was a young girl by name Tamara, who has just started working there. She provides us with information about the two boys, born at 31 July. One boy was born exactly at midnight and 31 July, the other boy was born at the end of July but had no magic. We took you. You were beautiful; you had blue eyes, w__hich later began more green shade__ and light brown slightly wavy hair. We take care of all the paperwork and show my suppose pregnancy, so no one asked about it. We used a blood adoption, which, however, did not work as it should – namely your magic was protecting you and your appearance has not changed, and it shows you as our son and the son of Emma Swan, your biological mother, and Neal Cassidy. In adoption papers was write that biological mother does not want to have any contact with the child and does not want the child back under any circumstances._

This is where Harry stopped and blink away the tears which threatening to fall. "It looks like I'm chronically unwanted." sad whispered to himself. He put the letter in the hole under the bed and decided to go out, to calm down. He grabbed his wand and quietly headed for the walk to the near Park. There he swing for a few hours, he did not know how many, and stared ahead, without thought, until he felt cold.

"It looks like it will rain. I'd better go back." and slowly headed up in the tunnel, a shortcut to Private drive. In front of him, he saw Dudley, who departed from his gang.

"Who were you bulling today?" Harry asked and nearly started laughing when he saw Dudley jumped in fear. Dudley was not as fat as was years ago as he began with boxing and in the summer, with his gang, terrorized kids around the neighborhood.

"What do you want freak?" he mumbled back, and went on. Harry thought about revenge, but then decided it wasn't worth it. Soon he will go away and even though Dudley in fact was not his cousin, he lived with him for a long time, and care for him, regardless of how they behave towards him, so he just went along Dudley silently toward Private Drive. Of course, Dudley took advantage of every opportunity to insult his "Cousin", and this time was no different.

"Those freaks of yours are not coming to see you? They found out what kind of a freak are you?" Harry's clenched his fists and angrily responded back "no!"

"OOO, I hit a soft spot, did I? It is about Cedric?" he mockingly laughed at Harry.

"W-what? How do you know about Cedric?" Dudley's sneered back and for a moment he looked like Severus Snape.

"At night we hear you screaming for Cedric. Who is Cedric? Your boyfriend?" he spoke, but Harry, was not listening any more. Around them form some mist and coolness. Harry was afraid there were some Dementors so he said, "Dudley shut up and stays close to me!"

"What Is...? What are you doing with this! Dad said you cannot use this thing here or you will get expelled from that freaks school of yours."

"Shut up!" but Dudley did not listen and began to run straight to the Dementors. "Dudley, wait!" but was too late. He saw the Dementor held up to Dudley and trying to kiss him, so he raised his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum" but from his wand went only a mist. So he tried again "Expecto...", "Expecto" and then has started to hear the voices of his parents, but also realize that Dudley is in danger, so he gathered all his willpower and said "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" From the wand came out prongs who Harry ordered to go aid Dudley and then the others, which were racing against him.

"Dudley?" he said and slowly walked towards him, in fear that Dudley was gone. Relieved, when he saw Dudley on the floor, crying and shaking, said gently. "Dudley, come on, let's go home." With all his strength grabbed his arms and took him to Private Drive. Unfortunately, when they came in front of their house, there waiting in front of the house, were three wizards, two dressed in dark blue robes and one with simple wizards robe and pink bow in her hair. The one with pink bow in her hair came to them with a parchment in her hand.

»Harry Potter, due to the violations of the Statute of Secrecy, with the use of the Patronus charm, which was performed at 21.20, and because of prior notice in the similar event of violations of the articles 345, you will be expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Due to the violation, we are here to take your wand. In the case of non-cooperation, you will be detained by Aurors and punished with imprisonment. Signed by Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Minister" said the witch with a pink bow. Harry palled.

_Expelled? I am expelled? And they will take my wand?_ He was thinking, but inside he was furious with Dumbledore, with the whole wizardry world, up to the Dursley's who will punish him, and also to Sirius Black, his the so called godfather, who in the last 14 years has not cared even once. Red in the face, he handed them his wand and took the parchment, where was the evidence of his expulsion from the school. He walked past them in the house without saying anything to anyone. Before he closed the door, he saw the witch with a bow, _Umbridge?_, make a victorious smile. In a moment, they were gone. He saw Mrs Figg walked toward the house, but did not want to deal with her, so he shut the door and placed Dudley on the stairwell.

"Dudley? Are you home?" said Petunia and entered in the hall. She palled, when she saw the pale, shaky, and crying Dudley."Dudley? What happened? Who did this?" She asked in her high voice, which led Vernon in the hallway.

"Petunia, dear, what happened?" Moreover, stopped when he saw the condition his son was in. Now he became red in the face and with clenched fists turned toward Harry. "You, you Freak! What did you do to him?" he started screaming, but Dudley interrupted him.

"N-n-n-no st-sto-p-p Dad. He saved my l-life. It it was horrible." He whispered before he threw up on the floor and fainted. Vernon and Petunia were speechless for a while, so Harry used this to tell the story.

"Dudley and I were in the tunnel at the crossroads between the streets when came the Dementors, the guards of Azakaban, the magical prison. What were they doing there I don't know. I threw them off with the patronus charm, which banishes them, so nothing bad happened to Dudley. If you give him chocolate to eat or hot chocolate today and tomorrow, he will be like new." Harry said and walked towards the stairs. Before he went to the room, he turned toward Petunia and Vernon, and said. "I know you don't want me to be here and I'm sorry you're having trouble because of me. Voldemort is back, I was expelled form my school and they took my wand. I would like to discuss how we're going to solve the situation. Tomorrow if that is ok with you. Please, take care of Dudley for now." Harry said, turned, and went to his room without a glanceback so he didn`t see the surprised look of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

When Harry came to his room, he sat down on his bed and tried to relax.

"Well, now it will be even easier, since I have nowhere to go and don`t have any means to defend myself." he mused to himself and looked at Hedwig, who, with its smart eyes anxiously watching, if you can even say that the owls are looking worried. "Will you come with me?" he asked Hedwig. When she shoots him a gentle hoot, he smiled for the first time after a few months of anxiety. Harry took the letter from the hole under the bed. "It's time to read to the end, what do you say?" and began to read the letter.

_Because we nonetheless find out her name, we decided to look into it and learned that she lived in a Foster home, and ended up in prison, where you were born. The prison was in Boston. That is all we know about it. _

_Because the blood adoption did not change your appearance, James decided to perform an extremely strong charm on you and use a disguise potion to make the change part of you. The changes will not last however and for your 15 birthday, you will get your true appearance. _

_No matter what was written in the letter, Harry, we love you very much. James fell in love with you the first time he holds you in his hands and from then on, he accepted you for his son. Don't think for a moment that we didn`t love you or that we regret the adoption – it is not true. We take care of all the paper regarding the Potter property and told the truth to your godfather, Sirius Black, who is tied with an Oath, and it is his duty, in the case that we're not going to be able, to give you this letter. _

_The next thing I have to say is the manipulation of One Albus Dumbledore. Before you came to us, before we found you, Sybill Trelawney in an interview with Professor Dumbledore in Hog`s Head, made a prophecy that goes like this:_

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

_Don't believe for a moment that it's true, it can't go for you, in case you were the target and not Neville. Albus Dumbledore, such as it is, will subject you to guilt to be sure you will fight for him. You are not responsible for all Wizardry Worlds. Your magic is different from ours. When we tried the blood adoption, a light blue shield envelope you and protected you but you are not this child and if you were, prophecies are self-fulfilled. It is not your duty, Harry._

_You know we love you, Harry, and I'm sure you biological mother and father loved you as well. _

_With love _

_Lily and James_

Harry was openly crying now and didn't hold back. He was crying for a lost mother who left him. He was crying for the death of Lily and James, two people who sacrificed their life for him. He cried for his childhood, which he lost, friends who he never had, and the godfather, who did not take care of him. He cried for his wand, for the school, which he no longer attended, but most of all, he was crying for himself and for what was lost and what he never had - love. He cried all night and clutched the letter, which they sent to him, until he fell asleep. He wakes up in the sunny morning and gentle hoot from Hedwig. Harry was rubbing his eyes and stood up from the bed. He took his clothes and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and dressed, then went into the kitchen, where he sat at the table with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. _I probably can't say they are my Aunt and Uncle, don't I?_ He sarcastically thought.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. We need to talk." Harry said. He didn`t take the food, because it was not expecting.

"We damnt it really need to talk to Boy!" Harry took a deep breath and started talking.

"Yesterday was just the beginning of what would happen in the future. I know that we don't like each other, but I don't want you to get all in trouble. Yesterday they came from the Ministry of Magic and expelled me from my school. They also took my wand, the only tool with which I can defend you and myself. Because of that, I can no longer protect you; I would ask you to sign the papers for my emancipation." he stopped and out of his pocket took a bunch of papers and for sign and continued "so I can go out of your way. Because I know moving are expensive, I made sure some money will be on your account on 31 of July. I bought you a new house in America and you have your post in Grunning`s in America. All you have to do is sign the documents for my emancipation. Your post in Grunning`s, if you want to come back in few years, will be still accessible, since it is a replacement for a period of 5 years in America. You still have ownership of the House I am sure Aunt Margie will watch and made sure will be clear. Otherwise, I can't protect you Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." he finished and waited.

Vernon Dursley was not a smart man, but he knew how to anticipate and calculate, and made deals. On the one hand, he wanted to get rid of a nephew he never wanted to have under the roof, on the other hand, he wondered where all the money came from. Petunia was thinking the same things and who was the first to speak.

"How do we know that this is all true? Moreover, where did you get the money?" Harry anticipated those questions, so he breathed deeply and replied.

"This year at school was a Tournament, in which could participate only wi... er ... students of age. I was entered illegally and was forced to take part in it. Because of this, I'm in ... er ... that world recognized as an adult. As an adult, I have the right to family assets, which were my parents. It's not much, but enough that I can help and can live a couple of years without work, a humble life in a small apartment," he added in hope that Vernon and Petunia would not ask more from him.

"We're going to think about it. Go to your room and stay there until the evening, leave the papers here." Vernon said.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia" Harry nodded and went to his room. He left his trunk in the care of the Goblins, who create an alternate trunk for King`s Cross station as to not arose suspicion and which lasted one day. He had with him only his invisible cloak and his wand that had been took by the Ministry. He had a backpack where he put his new clothes – Dobby brought some for him.

"Well, I hope Hedwig that everything will work fine. It will be easier for me to go from here as I will change appearance soon" and lay down in his bed and went to sleep.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile at number 12 of Grimmauld Place in London, a lone figure was sitting in the living room deep in thoughts. He knew Harry had probably read the letter and learned the truth about his parents. He also knew Harry will no longer look like James. This thought saddened Sirius – the last connection with his friend will go away in a few days, and will be no longer, as will Harry change. Sirius didn't know what to think about this. Pretend to love Harry was difficult because he didn`t really know him, and the fact was that Harry was in no way similar to James. With James when they were fourteen, they were doing stupid things around Hogwarts, they pranked the Slytherins, went to Hogsmeade, spend money. Harry ... Harry on the other hand is a serious, his personalities is more like Lily`s, though Lily was not his mother; he has torn clothes, in school was not good in almost anything, is unpopular, has the invisible cloak and does not play any prank. Weasley twins are much more like James as Harry himself never was. And this partly irked him. _James died for him and Harry has nothing in common with James!_ Was Sirius mad.

The only person who liked and accepted Harry for who he was was Remus. Remus knew from the beginning that Harry's was not the biological son of James and Lily, but didn't say anything. It pained him so much that they did not trust him with the truth, but he was quiet and accepted this. He assumed Siruis knew, and this made all more painful. In particular, he was sad that Harry didn`t have any friends. He knew himself what it means to be alone, living alone, to take care of himself, and although in Hogwarts he had James and Sirius, he was never fully accepted. Oh, yes, they told him he was their friend, they also learned to become animagi, but he was never accepted. He was too serious, did not approve of their pranking, and above all he was more responsible than James and Sirius. Yes, he understood Harry perfectly. He remained in Order and next to Sirius, only because he wanted to be near Harry. When he saw Harry for the first time after 12 years, he was angry with Dumbledore, because he did not take care of him. Harry was a small, and probably he hadn't eaten enough and his clothes were in a worse state than his own. He went to Dumbledore, said to him, what he think about it, but it did not help. Therefore, he decided to help Harry, no matter what, and so he stayed. Now he was sitting in front of Number four Private Drive watching the House. Harry very rarely went out of the House. Arrabela Figg alerted them that something happened, because there were three wizards in front of the House, but failed to talk to Harry. Dumbledore went immediately to the Ministry to look if there was something, but find nothing; and so they continued watching. Today he was on Duty all the way to his birthday on 31 of July.

Remus Lupin was aware Harry didn`t have any friends; he knew that Ron and Hermione were with him because of Dumbledore and Sirius really doesn't love Harry like he should have. He saw how the Dursley`s behave, how Harry behave and knew Harry did not know parental love. "I just hope you don't know what they do, Harry. I don't want to imagine how the truth will hurt you." Remus whispered to himself.

Hermione and Ron were together with the whole family at Grimmauld Place number 12. Hermione felt a little guilt for what she did to Harry. Until she came to Hogwarts, she was always alone, derided, and without friends, and she will probably be alone at Hogwarts as well if it was not for Harry, who saved her from a troll, and those made friends with Ron and the others. However, she buried deep inside her guilt because of her faith in authority. _Dumbledore know what's right_, she thought. Ron on the other hand was angry. He was jealous. _Harry has it all, he has the money, the fame, and he can do whatever he wants. All are running behind him, caring for him, watching him, how he was a King; and he does not have to clean!_ In his musing, he forgot he was Harry only friend, on which he turned his back on - he is paid to be friend with him. He also forgot that Harry`s parents died and he saw a classmate died in front of him.

Yes, they all had something towards Harry, everyone except a lonely and poor werewolf, which has been under a tree and watched Harry's House.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replaced Identity 2**

**Chapter 2: departure**

Harry woke up after dinner and went to the kitchen, where Vernon and Petunia have been waiting with the emancipation papers.

"We thought about it, Boy, and decided what we're going to do." Said Petunia, but added, "This does not mean you don't have to work for the time you're going to still be here. To July 31, it is still a couple of days, so you are going to help pack our things. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon."

"Good. You will start tomorrow with Dudley's room and then went to the attic and bring the boxes in the lobby. Marge will take care of our things."

"And without your freakish things, boy or we will strip the papers. Are we clear?" he threatened.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Can I go now in the attic? I don't have anything else to do.," asked Harry.

"Yes ... go Freak," he added, turning to his ice cream, which has already started to melt. Harry, even though he was hungry and powerless, since he hasn't eaten for a few days, went to the attic and set up boxes for the move. When they went to sleep, Harry quietly went into the kitchen and took something to eat. He knew he was not going to get anything as long as he will not go away, but he was not worried. When he ate and took food, he went into his room and went to bed. This was due in a few days, until the night before his birthday.

In the evening, when he brought the last box in the lobby, he stepped into the kitchen, where Vernon and Petunia have already waited.

"You kept the arrangement, so we signed the papers. When are you going away?" he growled.

"Immediately after midnight, Uncle Vernon. I must take the papers to Gringotts, the wiz ... erm ... our Bank and they will take care of everything."

"Uh ...ehm ... well, so we won't no longer see each other boy." mumbled Vernon, while Petunia was standing right next to him and watched silently.

"No, we won't. I hope you all will be fine and good luck." Said Harry, turned towards the door. Without another glance, he added, "regardless of everything that happen between us I nonetheless wish you luck. After all, you were the only relatives who I've known for all these years." and left. When he entered his room, he pack, cleans up, and waited until midnight, when he will finally appear what he should always be. He glanced around the room and whispered to himself "13 years I lived in this house and now is all over. Now I am alone."

"Hedwig, can you fly to America, to the House in Storybrook?" anxiously asked Hedwig but got an offended hoot in return, in terms of 'you question-my-skills?' which amused Harry.

"Yes, sorry I doubted you. You're all I have left and I don't want you to get hurt." Said Harry as Hedwig gently rubbed at his face and fly off into the night. Harry looked at her for a while, and then sat down on the bed and waited. Exactly at midnight, the whole body was in pain and he bit his pillow, as not to scream. The pain ceased in less then few minutes. Harry was lying on the bed for a while and took a deep breath to calm down. When he came to his senses, he grabbed his backpack and quietly went to the bathroom to wash and looked in the mirror. In the mirror, he saw a foreigner. He had blue-green eyes; he was taller for a few inches, but not much. The nose was smaller; his cheekbones were higher, and his face was fuller, almost regal. The most amazed was his hair. His hair was light brown and went to his shoulder, with small locks. Harry was amazed at himself. Only his scar and glasses, which he had to wear, can identify him, but he hoped his scar could be fixed today at Gringotts. "I'm beautiful. Do I look like my mother or my father?" sadly whispered, then turned and walked out of the House."Good thing I bought my clothes one size bigger." he quietly hummed to himself. He went out of the House through the back door and so did not notice someone invisible follow him.

Xxxxxx

Remus was taking a nap under the tree, when a faint scream woke him up. Shocked, quickly looked around, and then looked at Harry's room, which was illuminated. He became worried and already in walked toward the house when the screaming stopped. After a few moments, the light in the room turned off and turned on in the bathroom. Remus then hoped Harry would return in his room, but was surprised when smelled someone at the back of the house. Someone opened the door on the other side of the House, and the smell of the person who came out of the House, it was Harry`s, but it was so slightly different. Remus frowned and walked quietly towards the back.

In front of him saw a young boy with slightly longer light brown wavy hair. _What is going on?_ Remus thought and decided to follow the boy. He had a feeling it was Harry, although his looked and smelled completely different. Remus silently followed the boy to the bus station. _Give him a call to see whether it is Harry or not?_ was Remus hesitant, but decided to try nonetheless.

"Harry!" he called.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked slowly toward the nearby bus station. He knew the bus was going to come soon. He sat down on the bench and waited.

"Harry?" he heard. _Remus? They found me? It's the end for me?_ Harry started to panic, but turned around nonetheless.

"Remus? How?" he whispered, with horror and fear in his eyes, which not escaped to Remus.

"Harry, calm down, I won't say anything to anyone. I was with Dumbledore only because of you, Harry." Harry knew he was not lying, he saw in his eyes the truth and concern.

Slowly the tears began to leak down his face. "Remus?" and already has been embraced by Remus Lupin, the only man who really loved him.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm here, I'm here for you, and I'm going to stand by and help you, no matter what you do." Remus soothed. When Harry began to calm, Remus asked to tell him what's happening.

"You won`t tell anyone, Remus?" Harry asked with sadness and fear in his eyes and for this Remus heart ached,_ what they did to him?_ "No, Harry, I won`t. Let me help you." so, Harry told Remus about Ron fake friendship and Hermione treachery, Dumbledore manipulations and his discovery. Remus become angry and had to calm Remus, whose eyes turned amber from wolf`s side. When Remus calmed down, Harry told him he was expelled from Hogwarts and the Ministry took his wand.

"Really?" Remus amazed. "Dumbledore were not able to find anything, when Arabella Figg told us something happened."

"Figg as is Mrs Arabella Figg, who lives at number 7?" Harry was surprised.

"Yes Harry. Arrabela Figg is a squib, a part of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization founded by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort."

"Dumbledore knew what the Dursley were doing to me and didn't do anything!" was Harry mad. Remus just sighed.

"When I first saw you two years ago on the train, I thought that it might be something like that, but because of my condition I could not do anything, Harry. I am sorry."

"Remus, it's not your fault. You are the only person who cares for my situation and me. Er ... I have to tell you something before the bus comes. Er ... a few days ago I got a letter from Sirius, where James and Lily wrote to me that I was adopted and who is my real mother. Considering that, I'm not from here, the prophecy does not apply to me and I don't have any more a place at Hogwarts, I decided to go away. I must go to Gringotts to take care of the paperwork, and then to the airport and to America. I am adult in the wizard word and the Dursley's have signed the emancipation papers so I am now also emancipated in the muggle world." Said Harry and Remus understood.

"Harry, I'd love to be with you." Remus solemnly told him.

"Are you sure Remus? I will go to America with a different name and I do not intend to come back here."

"I'm Harry. I've never been a part of their world and after voldemort was defeated the first time, I lost all contact with them and lived by myself. America is more forgiving to werewolf as and you need someone with you there." Harry gave him that genuinely and happy smile, which light up his heart, even though the problems still existed.

"Thanks Remus. How are you going to do with Dumbledore and Siruis?"

"hm ... I think I know what I must do. When you have the plane?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"Er ... to New York late in the afternoon today, and tomorrow morning I have a bus to Boston. The Goblins took care of everything. In Boston, they have a wizardry community and school, I think, it is called Boston's square so that I will have to enroll in school first and then through the floo to the House, which is in StoryBrook, but I don't know the road to get there."

"Good. Now I must return to the house for next shift, so that no one will suspect a thing, then I'm going with tomorrow flight to new York and from there apparate to Boston. We will meet at the bus station in Boston. Wait for me at the entrance, and we will go together to Boston magical community, sign for your school, and make the necessary purchase. This is ok with you?"

"Yeah, thanks Remus." said Harry with a small smile on his lips. For the first time in his 15 years of living, Harry hugged someone on his own. Remus was overjoyed.

»Cub, I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" and walked away, as in that instant came the bus. Before he left, he said, "Harry, I love you" not knowing that he left behind an extremely stunned young teenager.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Harry came to London's main train station and from there, he took a taxi to Leaky Cauldron on _Charring Cross Road_. He entered and without a problem went to Gringotts.

»Hello, I have a meeting with goblin Berak. Can you please call him?" said Harry and expectantly watched the Goblin behind the counter. The Goblin, who was surprised at the statement, was speechless. When he came to his senses, left the counter, and said something in another language to the goblin, which stood in the background.

"Morok will escort you to his office," he said and another Goblin went at the counter.

"Thank you very much. I wish you a productive day," he said and greeted the Goblin, Morok. All goblins in the Bank in that moment stopped with their activities' and watched the young teen with Morok, while the wizards, who were in the Bank were looking at the boy in wonder. Nobody managed to surprise the goblins before.

"Berak will come shortly, wait here." The goblin sneered at the young wizard expected a nasty reply, but was again surprised. "I can wait; it's okay, because I'm a few minutes earlier, thank you." Harry smiled and bowed slightly to the goblin, which bowed back to him and left.

"You have stirred a lot of interest Mister Potter, but you have also gained alleys. The irony; a little wizard polite to goblin" chuckled Berak. Harry just shrugged and sat down. Berak glanced at him and said

"I see you went through some changes. Will you take the inheritance and heritage tests and the tests for the magical blocks and the residual magic around your scar today, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, it's probably better." Harry sighed and handed over a letter Sirius sent him. The Goblin took it without a word, read it, and returned it back to Harry. "I see." Berak stood up and took a box from the shelves with some runes on it; there was a bowl, a silver knife, a silver quill and parchments.

"This is a special parchment and Quill's, which allow the transfer of the magic in the blood into the quill and write the required in formations. Please place 7 drops of your blood in the bowl." he said and handed him a knife. When Harry finished, he poured some liquid in it and muttered some words in another language. The liquid became first red, then blue, pink, and finally it became pale blue. He dipped the quill in it, and put it on the parchment. It started to write on it`s own.

_**Full legal name**_**:**_ Harrold James Orion Potter-Evans-Swan_

_**Legal Name**_**:**_ Harry James Potter_

_**Mother:**__Emma Swan, princess of the magical kingdom_

_**Father:**__Neal Cassidy, son of Rumplestiltskin_

_Adopted father:__ James Potter_

_Adopted mother:__ Lily Potter-Evans _

_The Godfather__: Sirius Orion Phineas Black _

_The Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the House of Evans, Heir of the Most Noble House of Black, Heir to the magical kingdom_

_Valuts: Valut 678 (Harry Potter trust Valut), Valut 430 (Potter Family Valut), Valut 603 (Potter Valut), Valut 573 (Evans Valut), Valut 718 (Black Valut)_

_Properties: Potter manor (unplotable, accessible via the head of house ring), potter mansion (America, Boston, accessible via the head of house ring), cottage, Godric's Hollow (hollow Godric, and reconstruction, accessible trough head of house), Private Drive number 4, Surrey, England), Black holdings and possession (accessible via head of house ring and the head of house), Kingdom castle and possession (enchanted, unplotable, unknown access)_

_Stocks (percentage): Leaky Cauldron (30%), the Daily Prophet (20%), Flourish & Bloots (30%), Quality Quidditch Supplies (40%), Grunnings (80%), Evans potions (100%), research of the Order of the phoenix (40%)_

_Marriage contract Ginevra Molly Weasley, House of Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, 2 November 1981, nonbinding)_

_Open a life-debt or money-debt: Ronald Billius Weasley (20 June 1993), Hermione Jean Granger (31 October 1991), Ginevra Molly Weasley (20 June 1993), Sirius Orion Black (29 June 1994), Fred Gideon Weasley & George Fabian Weasley money loan 1000 galleons_

"Son of a... How dare He! Berak can I break the contract with the House of Weasley?" Berak just smirked. "Well, yes. You are the Head of the House and with the ring in place, love potions cannot work on you. You must tell your real legal name, House, and demand." Harry nodded and put the ring on which resized to his finger.

"I, Harrold James Orion Potter-Evans-Swan, Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, declare the marriage contract with Ginevra Molly Weasley of the House of Weasley null and void. So mote it be". The parchment flashed and the open marriage contract was void.

"Well, that's settled. I want to know who is employed in the Evans potions research. If you have this information, I would be thankful Berak." Harry had a feeling that Professor Snape was in, but he didn't know for sure.

"All the information I got were adjusted about a month ago, when you took the head of house Potter and Evans. Ah, here it is. Severus Snape is the only employee; the monthly receipt of 1000 galleons, in the last 15 years he has created two potions. The money comes directly from the Evans account."

Harry was outraged. Snape was paid and didn't do anything for the past 15 years, and he was rude to him.

"From today forward I want the Evans' Potions research in held by the healers of Gringotts bank, and Berak will be in charge for the account currency. Monthly payments will be a minimum of 200 galleons to 500 galleons depending on the results. The goblins can applythe results for their needs and purpose or the needs of other magical beings at large. If you want, you can your results, for fee, share with the wizarding world. So mote it be".

At this statement, Berak widened. No one's ever done something for them, and may require a payment for what they do. Harry was not finished yet.

"That's fine with you?" and Berak only nodded. "Ok, this is settled. Can I request a reimbursement from Snape, who didn't do anything in 15 years Berak? "

"Oh, Yes. You gave us a lot of options, Mr. Potter, but above all the opportunity to prove that we're better than wizards and have more knowledge than them. In terms of money, yes, you can. The contract your mother created, requested that Snape must produce two new potions at least every 2 year and must prove, with bills, in what regularly spend the money. His monthly payment amounts 300 galleons, the rest must be used exclusively for research. Because the conditions was not fulfilled and he didn`t bring the bills from November 1981, has fulfilled all the conditions for the nullification of the contract and to claim exactly 156.000 galleons. Sign here and it will be taken care of."

Harry did it and while in a flash one parchment was gone, others at the same time have been updated.

"So, Evans` research now contains 1.156.350 galleons. He will be notified at the end of August. Your mother has been working for several years as the unspeakable and major part of her money she saved for research.

"Good. Next, I want quite my share of the Order of the phoenix. I assume it's only for the donation of money?"

"Hm ... Yes, in the past 18 years, which was founded, it was primarily for the donations. The money went to one Albus Dum"

"I want immediately terminate this, Berak. Please." Harry was slowly getting angry and Berak felt this is as well. _Dumbledore is going to have quite a few surprises this year ... _Berak smiled at this thought.

"Berak I assume Grunning and Quality Quidditch Supplies are the only one who bring some profits. I want specific measures. If the company is successful, I would like to retain ownership, otherwise, I want to sell them."

"Well, let's see. Hmmm ... the company successfully operates, does not appear to have any weaknesses. There was a slight decline in profits about three years ago, but recovered back. For Quality Quidditch Supplies there is the same profit over the years." Harry knew was Berak talking about. That year, Uncle Vernon lost his deal due to Dobby. He sighed. _Even though they do not love me and they were horrible to me, Uncle Vernon is good at business _Harry grumblingly admitted to himself. "Hm... you can leave the ownership share, but if the profits began to decline, I want you to either replace the manager or sell it altogether. As it is, I want to buy a proportion in three profitable companies in the muggle world; one in Britain, one in Europe, and one in America. If the Weasley twins start a company, please let them know to edit the partnership contract. Things should be fair so for me as for them regard the partnership, Berak." Berak nodded and made a note about Weasley's brothers.

When things were settled, Harry took care for one last thing.

"I'm going in Potter mansion in Boston. Moreover, because I will go in another magical school in America, I will need a new name and documents. Can this be done?"

"Of course, for fee you can. Say Your legal name, how do you want to change it, and that's all. The documents will be forged, when you finished and signed here, the request for transfer in the school was send out in advance and all you must do is go there in person." he said and put the documents before Harry.

"Good" Harry took a deep breath and said, "I, Harrold James Orion Potter-Evans-Swan, the Head of the Most Ancient and noble House of Potter, want my name legally changed to Harrold Orion Swan. So mote it be." The name on parchment changed from Harry James Potter in Harrold Orion Swan.

Next was the scar on his forehead. Goblins, after he gave them the partnership over the Evans` potions research, decided to make a look at his scar for free. What they found out, leave Harry, and surprisingly them, sad. Now he understood why was professor Dumbledore so interested in him and slowly beginning to understand why he made the marriage contract – he knew Harry would not survive the war. Goblins removed the piece of voldemort soul without problems and Harry felt light, free; after that, they looked for any magical blocks on him and become outraged for what they found out.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, but the findings are not good. Removing these blocks will be extremely painful and after that you won't be able to use your magic for another week," said a goblin healer and Harry added another betrayal on top of everything.

"Can I see the results?" he asked quietly and the goblin held him the parchment.

_**Blocks and magic's tests**_

_**Name:**__Harrold Orion Swan_

_Magic (60% block), Natural Occlumens (80% block), wandless magic (90% block), familiar bond (90% block), beast speaker (100% block), animagus ability (100% block), empathy (90% block), elemental magic (100% block), old magic (100% block)_

_Block set by Albus Dumbledore on 2 November 1981, 20 December 1987, and 20 June 1992_

Harry felt the tears run down his cheeks when he read what headmaster Dumbledore did to him. He really wanted to hate him, but at that moment, the thrust he had for people broke, just as his mother`s after his dad left her. Not that Harry knew this. He returned the Goblin's back the parchment and went after him in the ritual room.

"So Mr. Potter, get in the middle of the circle, the rest is up to us. After this you will feel slightly nauseous." Harry did what they told him and lay down in the middle of the circle. He heard them speaking in unfamiliar languages, and then a sharp pain began to overwhelm him, which only increased. The pain became too much and he fell into unconsciousness. When he came to his senses, he felt so heavy and light at the same moment, he was dizzy.

"Better to wait until the dizziness passes." Harry heard a new voice and lay back on the floor, and closed his eyes. In a few minutes or half an hour, he really did not know how much time has passed; he sat up, looked around, and saw Berak waiting for him.

"Please come with me, Mr. Potter so we can go in your valut. The documents are ready; you have an ID cart and a birth certificate with your new name. We have also made a credit card, which work in both the muggle world and the magical world. With it, will not have to come to London get the money. In the Boston magical community, where is also your new school, you'll find a small branch of Gringotts. I will put the Information on how to get there with your documents before you go. Considering that you've been expelled from Hogwarts, we can't take your academic information so you will have to start school from the first grade. A letter with a request for enrollment has been already sent and we received a response back. You will need to go there in person in the coming days to determine the course of your schooling. We bought you a plane ticket for New York, booked a hotel room and a bus ticket to Boston, as we agreed." He explained while they walked together toward the tunnels.

"I would like to visit The Potter Family valut and The Potter valut Berak." The Goblin nodded and took him to the chart. First, they went to the Potter Family valut.

Potter Family valut had in addition to gold and gems, various types of necklaces, armors, weapons. Harry stepped inside and saw shelves full of books, and different type of trunk. Near the book shelve was also a stand with a single book on it. When Harry stepped near, the book flashed.

"Potter Grimoire" he read. He touched it with his hand, and felt the heat, that is. He smiled softly then gone out of the valut, and went to the Potter valut.

In the Potter valut was as usual pills of golds, some furniture, three trunks, and the closet with different things in it. When Harry stepped closer, he gasped. In the closet, he saw two wands in boxes. There were also three rings; the wedding and engagement rings and Harry suspected were the rings of his parents. In the closet, he saw also some albums. Harry wanted to take them, but not dare to touch them. Looking at pictures of people, which he thought were his parents and be aware that they were not, people who sacrificed for him always imbued with sadness, so he looked away and forced to look down at the trunks. There lay one letter with his real name on it so Harry took it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter, then we died. I hope you had had a peaceful childhood and that you live with Sirius, as we required in our will. These are my and Lily's trunks. There you will find different information about Potter family (ancestors and information about business, about the different properties) and some family valuables and heirlooms and small portraits of the most important Potters. My and Lily's Portraits will be activated when you hang it on the wall of your home. The other trunk contains my notes from school, from the auror training, the prank's plans, and a couple of rare books. The last trunk is from Lily`s and in it you will find her school books, books from unspeakable training, some books from school, even the muggle school and high school, she studied on, and her notes. You can shrink the trunks by tapping on it._

_I hope you will benefit of this for your schooling._

_With Love,_

_James and Lily_

Harry had a small smile on his face. He put the letter in his pocket, took out the trunks, and excited from the valut. "Berak, could you shrink those trunks, please. I don't have a wand."

"Certainly Mr. Potter." and he shrank with his finger all three trunks. Together excited the tunnels and Berak gave Harry his documents.

xxxxxxx

When Harry stepped out of the bank, he went shopping. He had to buy some new clothes, bags, accessories, and backpack for school, notebooks, and pencils. The book, he decided to buy in Boston along with Remus. Once this was done, he called a taxi. He felt a little dizzy, but he bears it. _Just a little longer_, he was thinking, _and I'll be free from all_.

Flight to New York City went without a hitch. Harry was a little tired, but the flight was so interesting that he did not want to sleep. He went to look at what time and on what station is the bus the next day and went to the hotel and from there to your room. He knew he was going to be busy the next day so when he came in his room, he dropped his luggage, prepared clean clothes for next day, and took his pajamas. When he took a shower and washed up, he had just enough power to get to the bed and fell asleep in a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Replaced Identity **

**Chapter 3: new and old life**

Harry woke up early next morning by sunrays shining on his face. He was still tired and didn't want to get out of bed, as it was the first time since he recalls, he can lay in bed without worrying about the chores. _Hmmm ... how nice ..._ he purred in the bed and smiled slightly. For a while, he lay in the bed until it was time to wash and dress up and went to the bus station for Boston.

The ride to Boston by bus would be boring, if Harry knew America, but he did not and thus the ride was interesting and exciting. He was impatiently to arrive in Boston because he knew Remus would be waiting for him.

Finally, after hours of travel, the bus arrived in Boston. As soon as Harry stepped out took his baggage and went to the waiting room. When Remus didn`t show up after an hour, he became worried and wondered what could have happened to him. _Remus, where are you?_ Harry thought anxiously. Because he didn't know what to do, he waited at the entrance of the station. During this time, a security guard came by and asked if everything was OK, and left only when he got the confirmation that he is waiting for his uncle. It was almost noon when Remus finally appeared.

"Remus!" exclaimed Harry and Remus, in the blink of an eye, envelope him in a big hug.

"Harry, I'm here, everything is fine." Remus tried to reassure him.

"I thought you weren't going to make it that might happen to you." and Remus took Harry to the nearby bench, where they sat.

"It's okay, Harry. The plane has gone with a slight delay, in addition to this I had to gather all my money and to talk to Dumbledore." Harry has become stiff and looked at him cautiously.

"They did not find out you're not there, Harry. They are still watching the house and they saw the aunt you blow up two years ago. Mundugus Flatcher was on the duty that day and everything is ok, Arabella Figg however became suspicious. As far as I understand it, Dumbledore will go at the Ministry this afternoon ... to see what is wrong. He explained at The Order meeting that he cans no longer access to your vault and probably you don't know what is wrong. He said that we must leave you alone, and he will look at this and will give the key to Mrs Weasley. She will buy things for you. As regards the expulsion he does not know anything, Harry." Harry calmed down slightly, but was still worried for Remus.

"What about your quit from the Order?" Remus sighed.

"It was not pleasant. Dumbledore wanted me to get back to werewolves and make sure they will go against Voldemort. For some time I was arguing with him that, I will not go there. When Sirius started interfering, the fight got out of hand. In the end, I told them I am leaving to Australia and I didn't mean to come back in England."

"Sirius… Sirius asked about me, Remus?" Harry quietly asked and stared at the floor. Remus sighed; he knew it would come to this. Therefore, he tried to explain to Harry the situation.

"Harry, Sirius wa s in prison for 12 years and never really managed to go past James's death. He..."

"It's all right, Remus. Siruis sent me a letter from Lily and James; he knew I was adopted. I was just hoping ... I was hoping he loved me for me and not because I was similar to James." Harry quietly added. Remus noticed the glint in his eyes and hugged him.

"Harry, I care about you. I stayed in England for you. From your birth I knew you were not their`s but stayed there for you, Harry." Harry nodded. When Harry calmed a bit, they took their belongings, headed for a taxi, and drove toward the Boston square, at the Dawson Road. Harry paid the taxi and together they went through the archway, visible only to the wizards and the magical creature. Once there, Harry called Dobby and asked him to take their belongings in the Mansion, and that they will be there soon and then left together for school.

xxxxxxxx

The school was a large building in modern design, in front was written Boston magical school. Together they entered the school and look around. Inside was made in dark marble. There were white doors around and a big table with directions around the building. Harry went to the Admissions Office, while Remus waited outside. Harry knocked on the door. When he heard a "Come in", he sighed and stepped forward.

The Office was of medium size. The walls were painted in bright yellow; there were shelves of books and cabinets, which, Harry imagined they held admissions papers from students. There was one big window and one large desk with two stools. Sit at that table was a middle-aged woman with short hair, and glasses. Harry was just about to say hi, when the Witch at the table said, "I hope the Office is to your taste, Mr.?" Harry was surprised, but he quickly answered.

"Um ... Yes ... it is a beautiful Office. I'm Sorry, Harrold Orion Swan. I sent a request for enrollment in your school, Ma'am."

"It`s no problem, Mr. Swan. Well, come on, so I can give you the enrollment paper. I'm going to need your personal document or birth certificate, please." Harry stepped forward and handed the documents he had in his backpack and began to comply the documents. When finished, he handed it to her.

"Um ... home schooled, uh without non-magical subject. Um ... magical subjects are mostly all covered." She put aside the enrollment paper, a few times waved with her wand, and new papers showed up in front of her.

"On this paper you have all the information about the course of the lessons, schedule, school subjects, and necessary supplies, Mr. Swan. Do not lose it, because it will update at the end of the successfully end class-year for next year. Because you are behind and you don't have any non-magical subjects, you can either take placement tests so you may be placed in the proper class, as well as for non-magic subjects. Exams for those who failed the subjects are in September, the school year begins on 8 October. Another option is to take extra lessons in school subjects, which you didn't have. Exams are also in late September, but it is chargeable. It costs 2,500 galleons and need to be pay by August 3, since it is a specific form of learning using a special device. What will you decide, Mr. Swan?"

"Um ... I would like extra lessons for subjects I didn't have."

"Well, here you have your supply list with information about the subjects and the schedule for fifth year. When you tap the title of desired subject, this will appear on the schedule for next year. For the summer schedule, you will have to pay first and then tap which subjects you want to have. Are there any questions?" Harry shook his head, and then she gave him an enrollment list, with data and ID card.

"All the students of this school are given a card that so they can come through the floo network, or through the main gate, with it you can also use the library. Good luck with the exams and have a nice day." Harry, with all of the supplies, left the Office. At the main entrance Remus were waiting for him.

"All done?" Remus asked curiously, Harry just sighed.

"At the end of September I have exams for the first four years, and I have a lot to learn, also I didn`t have not-magical subjects for 4 years. The school provides additional instructions for the subjects I didn`t have and I have to pay by August 3. I must also look at what I have and what books I need; well they offer daily lessons for these subjects; for fee of course."

"Um ... I can help you with non-magical subjects. For many years, I taught in the muggle world. Let us go to the park and look at your list. What do you say?" Harry was pleased. He nodded and was in a better mood because he knew that he had someone to ask, if he stuck. Immediately outside the school was a small village, with variety of stores, much likes Diagon Alley and Hogsmead and there was a beautiful park with a small lake and benches around it. They also had branch of Gringotts bank, as well as non-magical bank.

When they reach the bench, Harry took the paper with information about the school and subjects and began to read.

_We are pleased you have decided to enroll in our school. Boston's magical school is one of the 10 best schools in America, where we offer different types of obligatory and electives subjects according to the years in both magical and non-magical world. Students, who successfully complete our school, can enter on one of the universities and are easily employable in a non-magician, as well as magical world. Studies in this school are on daily basis, so the students must take care of sleeping arrangement and food. _

_Studies last 8 years. At the end of the fifth year, by the international Wizard's School Act, students must take the advanced test, which determines what the student can study the following 3 years. In America they are called Advanced grade (AG), also known as O.W.L for other schools. _

_According to your age, you should start with fifth year class. Here are the subjects for the first four years:_

**Magical elective subjects Obligatory Magical subjects Obligatory Non-magical subjects**

Dueling Wizards ethics and culture 1,2 English and literature

Magical inventions, science and research (MSR) Wizardry community around the world Mathematic

Mind magic theory 4 History of magical beings Ethical Reasoning, Culture and Belief (ERCB)

Herbiology Biology

non-magical Electives  Care for magical creature History

German 1,2,3,4 Potions Economy

French 1,2,3,4 Medical magic 2,3,4 Chemistry

Charms technology

Others electives  Transfiguration

Meditation Defense class

Astronomy

Latin

Arithmancy & Arithmetic 2,3,4

Ancient Runes 2,3,4

**_Subjects for fifth year class:_**

**Magical elective subjects Magic obligatory subjects Obligatory Non-magical subjects**

Magical training (MT) Wizardry community around the world (WC) English and literature (English)

Necromancy and Ritual theory (NR) History of magical beings (HMB) Ethical Reasoning, Culture and Belief (Ethic)

The Old language (OL) Herbiology (H) Biology

War magic (WM) Care for magical creature (CMB) History

Mind magic (Mind) Potions (P) Economy

Dueling (Duel) Medical magic (MM) Mathematic (Math)

Charms (C) Chemistry

**Non-magical electives ** Transfiguration (T) Science and physic (SP)

Cultural and social studies (CSS) Defense class (DC) Technology

Psychology Astronomy (A)

Government (Gov) Latin (L)

French (F) Arithmancy & Arithmetic (AA)

German (G) Ancient Runes (AR)

**Other electives**

Martial arts (MA)

Meditation (M)

_Tap with your wand desired subjects for which you want additional classes and pay the entry fees 2500 galleons and 1500 galleons for additional lessons until August 3. Tutorial classes begin on August 10 and finish at the end of September. _

"Hm, I can help you with all subjects, with the exception of the muggle Technology, Ethical reasoning, German, French, Science and psychic and Magical dueling, Mind magic, wizarding etiquette and medical magic." Harry groaned, but he was determined to give his best at school.

"Well, we just have to buy the wand and pay the entry fees and tutorial fees."

"Um, I think I saw a wand shop a little further, Harry. Why don't we go to there, then you pick your subjects, we pay and go home?" Harry agreed.

The buy of his new wand was not as interesting as at Ollivander`s. He received an ordinary ebony wand with phoenix tears, unicorn blood, willing given, the blood of the dementor and a theastral hair. Wagner, the owner of the shop, was astonished at the core of his wand, but there was not so much trouble like with Ollivander. He bought a wand holster on the advice of Remus, and then walked into a branch of Gringotts bank and arranges payment to the school. After that, he picked his subjects for the summer, and then for his fifth year. The schedule just showed up.

_Summer schedule from August 9 to September 25:_

** Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Sunday**

**8-9 (4 hours)** French German French Technology German Chemistry

**9-10 (2 hours) ** Ancient Runes Meditation Meditation Meditation Meditation Mind Magic theory

**10:10 – 11.10 (3 hours) ** Wizard Ethics Ethical Reasoning Ethical Reasoning Medical magic Arithmancy, Arithmetic Dueling

**11:15-12:15** ** / / / / / /**

**13-14 (3 hours)** Dueling Chemistry Potions Chemistry Dueling Economy

**14:10-15:10 (3 hours)** Mind Magic theory Arithmancy, Arithmetic Medical magic Arithmancy, Arithmetic Ancient Runes Technology

**15:30-16:30 (4 hours) ** Technology Potions Arithmancy, Arithmetic Economy Economy ** /**

**17-19 (+ 1 hour) ** Medical magic Ancient Runes Technology ** /** Medical magic ** /**

_A list of literature is available at the bookstore Magical books. Exams are in September and finishing 30 the infiltrators started 20 September_

**5 year schedule**

** Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday**

**8- 8:50 ** Meditation Old Language Arithmency, Arithmetic Science and physic Martial Arts

**9-9.50 ** Magical Training Psychology Math Chemistry Economy

**10:10-11:10 ** **/ ** Ethical reasoning Cultural and social studies Medical magic German

**11:15-12: 05** Necromancy and Ritual theory Wizardry community Ancient Runes Charms ** /**

**13-13:50 ** Transfiguration History of magical beings Transfiguration Care for magical creature Biology

**14-14:50 ** Government Latin Defense class Potions History

**15-15:50 ** English Charms Dueling Potions technology

**16 -17** English French ** / ** Herbiology **/**

**17:10-18** ** / /** War magic Astronomy ** /**

**18:10-19** ** / ** Mind Magic War magic **/ /**

Harry groaned, Remus chuckled.

"it is not so bad Harry." Said Remus and patted him on the head.

Harry sighed. "Probably not Remus. You know, before I went to Hogwarts, I liked books, but then I met Ron…" Harry shut up, saddens, and pain his on face.

"You know what they did Harry, didn't you?" Remus quietly said "Would you like to talk about it?" but Harry stayed silent.

"Back then, Madam Pomfrey had a lot of work to do and were not paying attention to me, so she let me walk away. I'd probably go the next morning. As I walked down the Hall, I saw, in one of the unused classrooms, the light and approached it. Inside were Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. Ron was wondering whether he would be paid this summer, although I would not come to the Burrow. Hermione had initially defended me and I thought that she didn't like what were Ron doing, but Ron mentioned she had privileges, tutors too and they were paid. Dumbledore said to them that they can't write at me and ... and ...," Harry could no longer continue and tears started running down his cheeks, his eyes were wide open. Remus hugged him and stroked his back. "What Harry?" he asked quietly, and if he did not have a good and sharp hearing due to the werewolf in him, he would not be heard Harry next words, as Harry quietly whispered.

"He said I'm must die, if they want to get rid of Voldemort, that my scar was connected with him and that it was the only way."

Remus wanted to go out there and rip them all in half. _How dare they! My cub! They had no right!_ Screamed inside and pressed Harry to himself, where he started sobbing.

"Oh Harry. Nobody's going to do anything. In regard of your Scar, you no longer have to remove it and the goblins saw to it. Now you're here, you're different, you have a new name, and you're going to start over, you will find new friends. Nobody's going to hurt you, Harry," he said quietly. When Harry calmed down, they walk to Wiked pub and from there into the mansion, where waiting for them were Dobby and Winky.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile, on July 31, at the Headquarters of the Order of the phoenix, Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table in Grimmuald Place, number 12 waiting for the arrival of the members. He was thinking about Remus and about what he said, and wonder what kind of motives he had, that he decided to leave_. It is strange_. _Remus remained in the Order because of Harry, it is suspicious. I have to investigate this_. He was interrupted by the arrivals and looked up; there stood Molly Weasley who was, as usually, preparing dinner, while the members of the Order sat down at the table and were preparing the papers for this meeting. Dumbledore waited.

"Ahem." and they all shut up. "Today I called a special meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, to talk about the specific problems that have emerged during this time and on the preparations for the arrival of Harry." Severus Snape sneered at the mere mention of Harry Potter, while Moody with his magical eye looked in his direction, slightly paranoid, Minerva McGonagall has looked at Severus in disdain. However, what surprised Dumbledore was Sirius reaction. Sirius usually defended Harry, but today he didn`t pay much attention. _Hmm, oh well_. _After the end of the meeting I will have to go at Gringotts_ he thought, and cringed. He didn`t like Gringotts too much.

"Severus, now is not the time. As you all know, Harry Potter will be coming on August 2. Harry has a special link with Voldemort through his scar, and because of this, you will have to watch what you say in front of him. You're going to get him in two groups, namely Moody, Tonks, Hestia will be in the first, while Sturgis and Dedalus in second, as escort. Because we cannot use the portkey and neither the floo network, you will have to find alternatives. Moody suggested flying." but Tonks interrupted him.

"Sir, it will not be dangerous to have Harry here, if he is connected to Voldemort? Moreover, I thought Remus was also included in the group." At the mere mention of Remus Lupin all turned to him, Sirius too, because no one saw him at the meeting.

"Where is Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Well, Grimmuald Place is protected by the Fidelius so there will be no problems in this regard. About Remus; Yes, he was part of a group that would take Harry, alas it is not. Remus came this morning and quite clearly expressed the want and need to quit the Order ..." whatever Dumbledore wanted to say he failed, because people start shouting in outrage. Dumbledore listened for a while, and then placed his wand against his throat, murmured some words and called out "Enough!" Because people rarely heard Dumbledore screaming, they all fell silent and waited for him to speak.

"Thank You. As I said, this morning Remus came to me, delivered a resignation from the Order, and swore a magical oath that he will not betray the Order. He said he sees no reason to go to his pack of werewolves, because they don`t listen to him and most are on voldemort`s side. He has managed to figure out that the reason they will not join us are mostly the Ministry laws about werewolves, which prevents them from a normal life – mostly they cannot use a wand and rarely they can attend magic schools in England. As why he left, well, he wanted to stay with his family. Sirius what do you know about his family?" Dumbledore looked at Sirius, which has a dark and angry look.

"Remus has a sister and nephews, as I know. They are ordinary muggle and living in another country. I think they were living in Australia. Remus wouldn't just walk away! It must happen something, something important for him to go away!" Sirius angrily replied while Severus sneered back at him.

"He got scared and left!" which is only angered Sirius further.

"Remus was not a coward!" Dumbledore, who saw the beginning of the fight, immediately intervened.

"Severus, Sirius that will be enough. Remus was able to figure out a few things and that's good enough for now. He pointed out they may come to our site, but only if we start negotiations with the Ministry."

"But this will not happen with people like Fudge!" Arthur Weasley said.

"No, this will not do. Severus, Arthur, Kinglsey what do you know about the visit of the Ministry at Private Drive?"

While Arthur shook his head, Kinglsey and Severus nodded. He stared at Severus.

"Lucius, in one of the meeting, mentioned that Potter might not return to Hogwarts and when you will figure out, it will be too late to fix it. McNair asked what it is about, but the Dark Lord didn't want to say anything, he said we'll find out at the next meeting and give query for security in the Ministry. He also asked for the location of the Potter brat`s house." Dumbledore nodded and turned to concern Kinglsey.

"Um ... This morning I caught a conversation between Stark and Rowl. They said Potter was expelled from Hogwarts, and Fudge, on Lucius proposal, considering taking the Potter estate, because he has not completed the OWL when he was expelled from Hogwarts. I thought it was just a noise, but ..." And In the kitchen, everyone was silent. Dumbledore dread of what he will find at Gringotts. He thought about his next move and come to a decision.

"I was afraid something like this would happen. Fudge is too much under the influence of Lucius. Kinglsey, Tonks, Hestia, and Moody, you go fetch Harry at Private Drive. If this is true, and I have no doubt that it is, Harry is in danger. Sturgis and Dedalus you will patrolling. Go Ahead. Minerva I need you to go to Hogwarts, more specifically Hogwarts student`s archive and look for Potter. In case Harry was expelled, the book will show it. Molly, Arthur would you inform young Mr. Ronald and Miss Grange please? I'm going to the Ministry and then at Gringotts. In case Harry was expelled, we need to protect his properties. In this case Sirius will go at Gringotts with Arthur and acted as Pater Familia. Meeting is adjourned in a half hour." they all nodded and left while Dumbledore rushed to to the Floo and with a clear voice called out "Ministry Of magic" and was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall apparated at Hogsmade and from there they walked to Hogwarts. Severus Snape knew what the Headmaster wanted from him – tracking potions, highly dangerous potions, illegal potions that require permission from the Ministry.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Severus left for the dungeons, while Minerva walked toward her Office, her mouth pressed into a thin line. Minerva was far from the naive fair Professor everyone assumed she was. She was a bright, perceptive, and sharp and she saw behind Albus Dumbledore in the moment she met Harry Potter. Harry Potter was in no way similar at her now dead students, Lily and James, except in appearance. He was shy, introverted, humbly and slightly suspicious; he kept his knowledge and skills hidden, no doubt because of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Sometimes she thought Granger and Weasley were purposefully set as his best friends, so that Dumbledore could manipulate him.

In her Office was a portrait of a hanged man. She crossed her office, stood before the Portrait, double tap with her wand at the picture, and spoke the password, Barnaby. The portrait was keyed to her magical signature and only she has had access to the register of students in Hogwarts, which allowed her to write the letters for the first year. She placed the registry on the table and clearly spoke "year 1991", then she opened the register on page with year 1991 on top. There appeared a list of students who were enrolled in Hogwarts in 1991.

_Abbott, Hannah – pureblood, accepted, sorted in Hufflepuff_

_Arlington, Mary – muggleborn, declined_

_Bones, Susan – pureblood, accepted, sorted, in Hufflepuff_

_Boot, Terry – pureblood, accepted, sorted in Ravenclaw_

_Brocklehurst, Mandy – half blood, accepted, sorted in Ravenclaw_

_Brown, Lavender - half-blood, accepted, sorted in Gryffindor_

_Bullstrode, Milicent - pureblood, accepted, sorted in Slytherin_

_Corner, Michael – pureblood, accepted, sorted in Ravenclaw_

_Crabbe, Vincent-pureblood, accepted, sorted in Slytherin_

_Finch-Fletchley, Justin - muggleborn, accepted, sorted in Hufflepuff_

_Finnigan, Seamus —half-blood, accepted, sorted in Gryffindor_

_Goldstein, Anthony – pureblood, accepted, sorted in Ravenclaw_

_Goyle, Gregory - pureblood, accepted, sorted in Slytherin_

_Granger, Hermione – muggleborn, accepted, sorted in Gryffindor _

_Longbottom, Neville – pureblood, accepted, sorted in Gryffindor _

_Malfoy, Draco - pureblood, accepted, sorted in Slytherin_

_Morgan, Johnattan - muggleborn, declined_

_Parkinson, Pansy - pureblood, accepted, sorted in Slytherin_

_Patil, Padma – pureblood, accepted, sorted in Ravenclaw_

_Patil, Parvati – pureblood, accepted, sorted in Gryffindor_

_Potter, Harry - half blood, accepted, sorted in Gryffindor__ – expelled from Hogwarts_

_Smith, Zacharias –_ _pureblood, accepted, sorted in Hufflepuff _

_Macmillan, Ernie - half-blood, accepted, sorted in Hufflepuff_

_MacDougal, Morag - half-blood, accepted, sorted in Ravenclaw_

_Moon, Lily - muggleborn, accepted, sorted, in Hufflepuff_

_Nott, Theodore - pureblood, accepted, sorted in Slytherin_

_Thomas, Dean - muggleborn, accepted, sorted in Gryffindor _

_Turpin, Lisa – half-blood, accepted, sorted in Ravenclaw_

_Weasley, Ronald – pureblood, accepted, sorted in Gryffindor_

_Zabini, Blaise - pureblood, accepted, sorted in Slytherin_

_Zembrak, Anthony - muggleborn, declined_

When Minerva looked and saw Harry`s name crossed and written then expelled, she collapsed in shock at what she read_. Expelled?_ She was thinking. She did not know how long she sat there and stared without focus, when Severus entered her Office.

"Minerva?" she heard and looked at the door. She saw Severus Snape standing there with concern. She sighed and turned the register, so he could look at it. Severus had come closer and looked at the registry. When he saw Potter, Harry crossed and added expelled, he snorted. _Good riddance_, he thought, but didn't say anything.

"He is expelled, Severus, and no one was notified. They should first consult with teachers and the Board of Governons before expelling someone."

"I'm sure the Headmaster will do everything to make sure Potter will come to Hogwarts, Minerva. It is Potter after all. Anyway it is time to go." Minerva scowled at Severus` behavior; she placed the registry back and together they walked out of her Office to Hogsmeade.

Xxxxxxx

In time, Remus and Harry arrived in Boston and later explored the Potter mansion in Storybrook, The members of the Order of the Phoenix experienced many unpleasant surprises. One of those surprises was an empty house at number 4 in the Private Drive, where it was clear that no one lives there. The group, still surprised, returned to headquarter, where awaited them surprises that were even more unpleasant, among them an angry Albus Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore entered the Ministry through a public floo, tall and slightly odd, though regale, in his purple robe. He went directly to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or more specifically to the Chief Office of the Improper Use of Magic. It was no so late for the head of the Office, Mafalda Hopkirk, to leave. He knocked on the door and waited for a "Come In". _I can still have a look around if she is not in her Office_, he thought, but she was still there.

"Good evening, Mafalda and nice to see you after so long." Mafalda was watching him with weary, because she knew Albus Dumbledore never comes at the Ministry without a reason. She hid her feelings and put a mask of indifference on her face.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Now, now, Mafalda. Such formality is not necessary, right. I came here about the rumors that circulate around."

"And what kind of rumors Dumbledore?" She asked. She knew they must play subtly.

"Oh, you know this and that." and, of course, Dumbledore was playing this game.

"Oh, if you think about a particular person, writes in _The Daily Prophet_ lately, I'm sorry but I must confirm these rumors. The Senior Undersecretary herself provided the details about expulsion from school and his wand confiscated because it was used in the evening on July 26 at 21:20 p.m. The charm is called the Patronus charm. You'll get the same information at the Department of Magical Education. I'm sorry, you can't change anything, because it happened a few days ago and it documented." Mafalda confirmed Dumbledore's fears. Dumbledore pinched his nose, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He didn't see it coming, but was furious as he lost his weapon and will have to change all the plans for this year, if he wanted the desired results. _I will have to take the money for the Weasleys and for Granger_, he thought.

"Thank you, Madam Hopkirk, your insight at the rumors has been the most ... interesting. Have a nice evening." He nodded and left the Office, walked at the public Floo, and from there to Gringotts.

When he arrived at Gringotts has requested a meeting with the Potter account Manager who took him to the goblin Berak. Dumbledore didn't even wait for an invitation and entered into his Office, as it's owner. Something goblins really don't like.

"What do you want Wizard!" Berak spat at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore didn't care. Calmly sat behind the desk and pulled the key out of his pocket.

"I want to withdraw 100,000 galleons from the Potter Family account and 50,000 galleons transferred from the Trust vault to Weasley valut. In addition, in the event that the Ministry wanted to close the Potter accounts, I want all items of all the Potter accounts to be transferred on Dumbledore's account." Berak sneered Dumbledore, but he showed his scary smile nonetheless, which normally meant trouble for wizards.

"All of the Potter accounts had been closed a few days ago, and access to these accounts is no longer accessible for anyone."

Dumbledore was shocked. _How? How could they have already closed them? From where will I get the money? Sirius will never pay for the Weasley`s or the Order._

"No one could close the accounts without my permission! I'm a Magical guardian of Harry Potter!" He shouted back, but cringed at the goblins smile, which was creepy.

"Harry Potter has become officially emancipated when he entered into the Triwizard Tournament, and legally became the Head of House Potter on his birthday, so today. All of his account was closed and what he left, he prohibited the access. Is there anything else Mr. Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore did not answer. He quickly pondered what he could do to turn the situation. _This is not possible. I made sure Harry would never find out what he's got in the Bank. I hid all of his statements and Granger and Weasley took care of the rest. I have to go to the Headquarters to see what has Harry to say in this_. After a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore stood up and without a word left the Office, while Barak laughed in his Office, happy to blackmail Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxx

When Dumbledore arrived in Grimmauld Place, he was literally pissed off and waited for others to come back with Harry so that he can question him. _He dare! He went against me!_ He fumed to himself while pacing in the kitchen, where they usually have meetings. Molly Weasley was preparing dinner, while Arthur and Sirius sat in the corner. There were already Hestia Jones, Severus and Minerva, who came before him. They were waiting for Harry.

"Sirius, when Harry comes, led him to the library. I have something urgent to talk with him," said Dumbledore, rather forced. Minerva and Severus both flinched, which Dumbledore also noticed, but all assumed it is because of Harry`s expulsion.

Not much time had passed when the guards come back. Without Harry. They started talking to each other, and that was enough for Dumbledore so he took it out on the guards.

"That's Enough! Where is Harry Potter?" he raised his voice. All members of the Order, who were present, flinched. What they didn`t know was the children upstairs who were eavesdropping and were shocked. It was the first time they hear Albus Dumbledore snap at someone.

Tonks and Dedalus winced; Podmore withdrew, while Kingsley and Moody stood tall and waited for the rest to settle down.

"Harry Potter was not in the House. In fact, there was no one in the House. It looks as if they had moved, since all was covered and a few boxes of furniture were left in the lobby. Moreover, the House was completely empty and not a trace of Harry Potter." Kinglsey calmly told. Moody added, "Seems the lad, together with his family, left Private Drive without anyone notices." This time there was no chaos followed, but a deadly silence, interrupted only by Minerva McGonagall. She cleared her throat and started "Harry Potter is no longer registered as a student of the Hogwarts school." then shut up and waited for words to sink in.

"What does it mean that Harry was not there and was expelled? Albus?!" Sirius became angry, regardless of not nurturing a special sympathy for Harry. He could not say anything about his real parentage because of the oath he gave to James and Lily before they died; however, he became concerned that Harry will do something stupid. Dumbledore tried to calm everyone down, even though it was hard. He sighed, closed his eyes, and began to tell what he knew.

"At the Ministry I went to the Office for the Improper Use of Magic, where Mafalda Hopkirk confirmed that Harry, with the aid from Cornelius, was expelled from Hogwarts. A few days ago, he used the Patronus charm in front of a muggle. After that I went to Gringotts, and the Goblins told me he was emancipated and his accounts closed, what was left is not accessible to anyone else." He sighed.

"If Harry and his family are not home, I assume that they become scared and left the country. I'm surprised that Harry would go along. It is important to find them before Voldemort. Tomorrow we're will form small groups for search but for today, it would be enough" tiredly said and without a word to anyone, Albus left the House.


	4. Chapter 4

Replaced identity

**Chapter 4: findings, preparation, and implications**

When Dumbledore arrived in his Office, he was so upset it was hard to fall asleep. He paced around his Office and tried to figure out what to do about Harry, but mostly about the money. However, when Fawkes thrilled the soothing song, the stress faded and Dumbledore set off to sleep.

The next day, he awoke rested and with clearer thoughts then ever. He ate breakfast in his Office, and then sent messages to hold a session of the Order of The Phoenix for 8 a.m. that day, then sat down and began to write letters and requests. Although he was no longer a member of the Wizengamot, he was still a member of ICW, and so was able to enforce his influence there. It is essential that they find the Dursley's. He sent the letters and get ready for the meeting.

He arrived a few minutes before eight. At the Headquarters, the members already waited for him.

"Good morning to everyone. As you well know I was banished from the Wizengamot so I can no exercise my influence on this field, but I can request a query for Drusley`s whereabouts through the ICW's. I've already sent the letters and expect answers late that morning. Molly, Arthur the children know about Harry?" he asked Arthur.

"No, Albus. They wrote to Harry the whole summer and he didn`t answer to their letters. Hermione thought that maybe Remus knew where Harry is, because he has a good relationship with Harry." Dumbledore thought _it is possible Harry went with Remus._ However, aloud he said, "Hm ... is an option. I will send an owl to Remus when I get back to Hogwarts. We can't search for Harry in other countries without reasons" and was interrupted by Severus to which Albus merely send a warning glance "so we will wait. I am certain my colleagues from the ICW will answer me positively. Then we will be able to go after Harry and bring him back."

"Albus, Harry was expelled from school and he cannot buy a registered wand. How will he end his schooling?" asked him a skeptical Minerva.

"For his education there is no need to worry. I'm sure Cornelius will admit his mistake and Harry will be able to once again attend Hogwarts. Voldemort wants to break into the Ministry, sooner or later, he will made a mistake, and Harry`s name will be cleared." He dismissed her and finished the Order meeting before Minerva can interrupt him again "If there is nothing else, the meeting is adjourned to 14 p.m. Have a nice day." he added, and as the day before, left without saying to anyone anything.

"Albus is hiding something," commented Minerva. Severus just snored.

"Albus always hides something Minerva." Minerva paused at that statement, but said nothing. _I hope Harry is all right_ she thought while leaving from the Headquarters. She had many things to do for the upcoming year and prepare for the arrival of new students. Meanwhile, Sirius sat alone in the corner of the kitchen and thought about what Arthur said. _It is possible that Remus knows about Harry? He went with Harry to protect him? Oh, what I've done. Harry..._ his thoughts was interrupted by Molly Weasley.

"Go fetch the children Arthur, breakfast is ready!" she added, while preparing the table for breakfast and indeed, after a few minutes came into the kitchen Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and a few moments later Fred and George. Sirius pensively watched the twins and wondered if it was Harry, who gave them the money for their shop.

"Mrs. Weasley, is there something new about Harry?" asked Hermione. Sirius has detected a sense of guilt in her tone and watched attentively her reaction.

"No, honey. Harry probably left with the Dursley`s. Professor Dumbledore is going to take care of it, so don't worry, but now hops and eat." she added and filled them their plates. Ron's behaved as Harry is not important. At this Sirius wondered _Did Ron and Hermione do something to Harry? Harry learned something about them? _but didn't get the answers to his unspoken questions, so he decided to put aside the feelings of guilt and went to eat.

Xxxxx

Dumbledore was sitting in his Office and was writing reports on the previous school year and preparing the plans for the upcoming school year. "It looks like we have problems with the DADA teacher another year, Fawkes. Nobody applied for the post," said Dumbledore, but Fawkes didn`t listen, as he ate his favorite fruit - red grapes. Just then, the Owls flew in through the window. "Uh, it seems we received answers to our questions back." said Dumbledore and started reading the letters. The news was not positive. Most members of the ICW did not accept new citizens in the country and doesn`t know anything about Harry Potter, but one response was especially interesting.

_Dear Chef Warlock Albus Dumbledore,_

_Sometimes happen that even if the intentions are trustworthy or someone has a place in international organizations such as ICW and thus the authority, those people have no authority over foreign countries, citizens, visitors, employees etc. _

_We sincerely apologize for our negative response in finding the Dursley family and/or Harry Potter. In the event that Harry Potter would have been in our country, would have been our obligation to protect him, and considering he was expelled from British school and further schooling blocked, he would have every right to seek refuge in other country. _

_With all due respect,_

_American Office for contacts with foreign countries_

_Office Manager_

_Marcus Towsen_

Based on the answer, he assumed that the Dursley's and Harry Potter sought refuge in America. The only question is how to get Harry back. Thankfully, he has some contacts in the local schools.

"Hm, perhaps I could suggest to the Ministry an international challenge with schools which have similar grade system as Hogwarts; students who will be in their sixth year and took their OWL. Harry was supposed to be in the fifth grade this year and if he enrolled in one of American schools with OWL test, he could be found and then forced to come back in England. Once Voldemort makes his presence public, The Ministry will force Harry back as a national hero. Yes, this will be the best." he said to himself and started to prepare his new plans. He knew Harry will not come back, and America in not impressed with Britain, but he could force the country to take part in a school contest. Of course, not all schools will come into play, since the most American schools has completely different learning system, but those few schools in America, having a similar British curriculum, will take part. _I'm sure Harry didn`t enroll in school with different curriculum, after all young Ronald and Hermione made sure Harry did not have good grades in school_, he mused. This means that in the competition will not be included the Boston school, known for her advanced curriculum.

With that Dumbledore spend the whole morning preparing plans for the coming year, answering letters and making plans for the school competition between the American schools and Hogwarts at the OWL level, which will be held in September next year. He knows he will need the certificate from the ICW for international recognition, but he was sure that won't be a problem. He knew Cornelius will be out of his Office when the wizarding world found out Voldemort is back, so he won`t be a bother. _Moreover, once I got back my place as the leader of Wizengamot, I can force Harry back in England as a part of his duties to this country_ Albus thought while working on his plans and preparing for the meeting with the Head of Houses.

While Albus Dumbledore spent his morning planning, Minerva McGonagall answered back to the new muggleborn children, planning the year and monthly curriculum, and curriculum for OWL and NEWT classes. _This year I also have to choose perfects_. _Hm ... Indeed, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan is also a suitable candidate_, she thought, and ready for the meeting with the others Head of House and headed out from her Office towards the Headmaster's office.

Xxxxx

When Minerva arrived in Headmaster Office, there were all the Head of House and waited for Albus who just finished his letter

"Done. Please take this to the Department of magical education," said Albus to the owl, which was waiting at the table for her letter, then turned at them.

"I have some news for you for the next school year, but would like to know the reports. Pomona, Filius, please."

"Ahem ... Ravenclaw had one of the highest ratings last year and a couple of them are on the first three places in the third, fourth and sixth grade. OWL and NEWT held this year took place without any problems, and I expect good results. I chose Anthony Goldstein and Lisa Turpin for perfect this year. Both have good grades, they're serious and reliable and are fairly popular among the Ravenclaws. In the House, there are still some bullies and the problems are centered, in particular, on Miss Lovegood. I hope the new perfects will take care of that. Here are the plans for the new school year, the plans for the upcoming OWL and NEWT year and the curriculum for each year separately." said Filius and handled Dumbledore's the plans. Next was Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff house.

"Hufflepuff's as usual. The students work hard and follow the instructions. For this year, I will place new ... Quidditch captain. They suggested Peter Parkinson, who's in the sixth grade, his grades were also not too bad. Um ... I chose Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley for perfects, mostly due to their loyalty and fairness. They had both solid and strong character. The plan for the new school year, for the upcoming OWL and NEWT year and the annual curriculum I've already sent early in the morning," said Pomona Sprout.

"Indeed, you are. I've checked and confirmed. With Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's perfects, I have no problems, as well as for the captain, so you can write the letters, instructions and send the perfect bandages. We will send them with a list of all the textbooks for this term next week."

"I assume you have not yet found a DADA teacher this year, Albus."

"Indeed. In case I cannot found someone up to August 10, we will teach the DADA this year. However, it's not such a problem, so far. Severus you may, please."

"Slytherins are his usual self. Over the years, there have been some minor arguments, but the matter is under control. I wanted for the perfects Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, because they have the highest level of popularity in the House. The plan for the this school year I already send to you this morning and thus far there are minor changes, in regard for the NEWT and the OWL classes there was some problems in planning, mostly because of new potions that appeared in the curriculum for this year." said Severus and put at Albus's desk the necessary documents. That only left Minerva and Gryffindor class.

"Gryffindor are their usual reckless. The Weasley twins did not cause too many problems this year, but I learned they were doing some tests on students. Moreover, there were no major problems. I chose for a perfect Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnegan, who had the best grades last term and are the most serious, in particular, has some authority, with Potter. For Quidditch Captain I chose Angelina Johnson. The curriculum for this year OWL and NEWT classes are all set and ready; also, this year has been one of the most peaceful years thus far in OWL and NEWT classes. We get back 14 of the 16 acceptance letter, four of whom are muggleborn and I already sent them a confirmation letter and the date of the meeting with instructions." With that, Minerva put the documents on the table and waited for an answer. Albus cleared his throat and retorted

»About the perfects for Slytherins I agree, but Seamus Finnegan for Gryffindor must be replaced with Ronald Weasley and before you objects Minerva, I am most serious. Draco Malfloy is a too strong character to be able to hold against Finnegan and we all know what the relationships between the two houses are. Although Ronald has not so good grades and certainly is not the most reliable of the students, is best suited for holding against Draco, hence my decision. I will look at the remaining plans and send a confirmation back, so you can send the lists of literature for this year. Is there any question?" he asked in his grandfatherly face and waited for. Severus smirked, while Flitwrick and McGonagall were angry, but stayed silent. They both knew, it was difficult to convince Albus, when he sat his mind onto something, so Minerva only nodded lips tightly pressed.

"Good. Harry Potter has been expelled from school, so this year should not be so much trouble. Because we have OWL and NEWT this year, we decided with the aid from the ICW and from the Department of magical education, to hold next year school competition in what will be the next year sixth year. The competition will be between the Australian Institute of Magic, the Beauxbotons Academy of Magic, Alma Aileron Wizarding School and University of America, a Magical Academy in Philadelphia, Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Salem Institute of magic, all of these schools have a curriculum similar to our OWL`s and NEWT`s. The tournament will take place from September to December and then from February to May the following school year, and those with the highest score will receive international degree, with which will they have majority advantage in search for a better job in other countries. The negotiations between schools will be held in December, any other issues about the safety, sleeping arrangement will take place from January to June, while through the summer of 1996 will take place the last preparation to welcome students from other schools. In the tournament will be able to compete all those, who have achieved certain results in the OWL and NEWT tests. Is there any question?"

"What school will host the tournament and what is the purpose of this?" asked Filtwick.

"The host will be Hogwarts and I thought of some expand charms we can put to sleeping tents for different schools. The competition will be held in a special arena at Quidditch pitch. About OWL and NEWT classes there should be any problems, as only sixth year and graduates will compete; also, we will use the unused classrooms on the Third floor and the dungeons. For meals, we'll add more tables and the students will be informed about the tournament after the OWL and NEWT results. Those who graduated will be able to choose whether to take part in the competition or not and they will have daily access to the Hogwarts grounds. The ICW proposed to arrange for different clubs and sports competitions, but we will see."

"Albus, all is fine and good, but how are we going to keep students safe, if You-Know-Who is around? It is impossible to keep all students safe and then there are children of Death Eaters. How do we protect all and not cause a catastrophe? If something happens, other countries will lose faith in Britain," voiced Minerva with other professors. Albus, who wanted only to get Harry Potter back, knew the risk of such an event, and only sees the opportunity for the Ministry to recognize the importance Harry Potter have in the war.

"We will take care for security, Minerva. Each country will send their Aurors. We also considered placing protective wards around Hogsmeade and wider surroundings, so we could carry out extracurricular activities in the area. Don't worry about it, everything is under control."

However, Minerva and Severus didn`t trust Albus Dumbledore, as they knew he can be slightly manipulative. They both believed this sudden idea of international competition is connected with Harry Potter disappearance. They wondered whether Albus Dumbledore really becomes so obsessed with Harry Potter and Voldemort as to risk the lives of innocent children, but they couldn't do anything. Everyone said goodbye and went on their way, while Albus Dumbledore was preparing for the Order meeting at two in the afternoon.

Xxxxx

"Hermione, do you think Harry is all right?" asked Ginny anxiously. Ginny still had a slight crush on Harry, primarily because her mother encouraged her to pursue Harry in order to become the next Mrs. Potter.

"Uh ... I'm sure everything is ok with Harry, Ginny. He wouldn`t put his family in danger." Hermione nervously replied. Hermione was worried because Dumbledore did not deliver her schedule for her lesions, she had in August from the end of her third year, and she knew Ron was not paid to hang out with Harry, yet.

"Yes, but he was expelled from school, Hermione. What if something happened to him?" and Hermione realized this year she will not have additional lesions and Ron won't be paid, because Harry won`t be in school. _Oh, no, no, no, no, I need those lesions. This year's OWL year, I need additional tutoring. No, no, no,_ she was freaking out and slowly started to grow her anger towards Harry. Hermione knew her high grade depends only on books and mainly because of her good memory, but in practice she was bad, worse than Harry in some subjects, especially where was needed the ingenuity, imagination, determination, self-preservation and autonomy. She knew she wasn`t on the first place within other students and that frustrate het to no end. Hermione wanted to be the best and without the aid she will not be able to be the best. Hermione sighed and replied to Ginny:

"Look, I'm sure, Ginny Harry is all right. Professor Dumbledore will surely find him and bring him back, but it doesn't help us to think the whole day just about him. This will not help us Ginny." Ginny unconvincingly nodded, but was still worried about Harry. Hermione went to Ron`s room to tell him of her findings. She knocked on the door and waited for Ron to invite her in.

Ron was lying on the bed and stared at the ceiling, bored._ In this House, there is nothing to do. We can't play quidditch, only cleaning the House. At least today, we are free. I hope I'll soon get my payment._ When Hermione entered the room, Ron looked at her, but did not sit. He waited for her to tell him what she wants.

"Ron, Harry was expelled from school. This year he will not be in Hogwarts." Ron snorted.

"Good riddance. Every year something happened, at least this year will be peaceful," he answered, but Hermione was not finished, so she angrily replied:

"You don't understand! If Harry is not at school, you're not going to get paid, and I'm not going to have additional lesions! This year we have OWL year!" and this prompted Ron interest.

"Bloody Hell, I didn't even think about it." he replied. He thought about it and found out Hermione was right. It was already August 1 and he has not yet received any payment. Jealousy he felt toward Harry became even stronger than the previous year, and angrily responded: "Bloody hell, the git! He took everything while I have nothing!" he angrily replied. They both sat on the bed, both in thoughts. Both were angry and jealous of Harry, one of his magical power, ability, and determination, the other on the wealth and fame, but not about the only person who accepted them for what they were. When they would realize what they did, will be too late. Harry will no longer be in their life.

Xxxxxx

At two in the afternoon, the members of the Order of the Phoenix took their places in the dining room at the Headquarters. There were present Billy Weasley, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Dollyna, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Allistor Mad-eye Moody, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the head of the order, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello. I hope you all spend a nice morning. You found out something in Gringotts, Billius?" Dumbledore asked Billy Weasley. Billy snorted, but still answered: "As you well known, information is confidential and I cannot branch their security. However, I do know that the vaults, which belonged to Harry and the Potter family, are now empty. What happened with Harry vaults', I don't know, and I can't get the information." Severus thought _Well, at least Potter don`t know about The Evans account. I must check if everything is in order and transfer all the money to my account. If Potter messed with that money, he will pay… _and if anyone saw the expression on Severus face at that moment, will probably run for his life.

"Well, at least we know someone close or transferred the Potter`s account. Does anyone have any message from Harry?" but no one has confirmed so Dumbledore went on to the next topic, which made Minerva and Severus angry.

"I received answers from different countries, and they had not received any notification about new permanent entry into the country. They all replied in negative, with the exception of the United States, from which I can conclude they must be in the United States. Since, unfortunately, we cannot enter the country to search for Harry without specific reasons and America is too big to find the Dursley`s there, I arranged with the ICW that next year we will organize a competition for students, who will have their OWL tests this year. Yes, Minerva, that was the main reason for the tournament, which has become much more complicated because of other schools. Students will be informed about the tournament with their OWL and NEWT results so that they can prepare."

"Albus, how do you know Harry enrolled in one of those schools? In America, they have many different schools."

"Alas, Harry was not too successful in school, so I guess he enrolled in one of the schools that have a similar curriculum and similar grading system to Hogwarts. Because I cannot query whether he is there, or if Harry enrolled in school under a different name, I had think the idea of the tournament is the most convenient. So we can find Harry and appropriately protect him and train him." Minerva sighed. _I know this was some part of Albus plan. I hope everything will work out fine_.

"For now, we leave things the way they are, because Harry's most secure where it is. Next year he must come back. Harry is our only hope." Albus impressively added. After that, they have distributed the assignment for the next two months; they also made plans for new recruits.

"Something else comes to my attention. Miss Granger mentioned that Harry probably went with Remus. Anyone want to check whether Remus is in Australia?" Dumbledore asked and answered Sirius.

"What? I am a convict murderer and a fugitive only in the UK. In other countries, I'm safe. And frankly, I don't have anything else to do."

"This is settled then. In September, when the school starts, you will go to Australia. If he is not there, you will go to America. I call the meeting closed until next time" and with that the meeting ended late in the afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the afternoon on August 1 and Harry pensively stood in front of the window in the living room and stared into the woods before him. It has been a day since he left Britain and 6 days since he was expelled from Hogwarts. It was difficult the knowledge that his parents gave him away and his real mother was in prison, when he was born. These experiences change him and this did not bode well for him. He was sad and in that state Remus found him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus worriedly asked, but harry didn`t immediately answered.

"I don't know. I don't know how to feel. I found out that Lily and James were not my ... my ... my parents. My mom left me and refused to have anything to do with me, the ones I thought were my friends, and family, took advantage of me. I don't know how to feel, Remus." Remus sighed. He was expecting something like that.

"Harry, Lily and James may not be your biological parents, but they loved you as a son. Never doubt that. About your mother, it's been a long time and she may have problems that at to gave you up for adoption…" but was interrupted by Harry` bitter laugh.

"Yes, she was in a jail when she gave birth to me, Remus." said harry and get serious. "The Dursley's always said my father was god for nothing drunk, who has caused a car crash, and my mom left me as soon as she can. I know that James and Lily were not such, but ... What if my biological parents are really what the Dursley`s always said? Was I a burden, nonsense?" harry whispered at the end and with teary eye stared into the distance. Remus felt his stress and sorrow and he came up to him and hugged him, comforting him.

"No matter what they were, Harry, Lily and James had loved you and so I love you. We are your family, don't forget it. About Ron and Hermione, I am sure you will get what you deserve. I know it hurts. You thought you were able to count on them, but you will find new friends Harry. You're still young; don't close your heart because of that." Remus argued with him, while Harry quietly cried in his arms. When he calmed down, Remus gently said, "Go to sleep now, Harry and tomorrow morning we're going in this so called Storybrook. If there is nothing out there, we're going to go to Boston. I definitely need a car, otherwise how can we travel?" Remus tried to make a joke and Harry smiled, and then nodded. Together they went to the top floor, each in their own bedrooms.


End file.
